The Toilet Monster
by CristinAnne1
Summary: Daisuke tells someone a story. Shonen-ai, Ken/Daisuke


Feedback: Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Flames are not.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I can make no claim on the Digimon boys. I can claim this story though, as silly as it may be.  
Notes: This is a rather silly little thing I wrote when I couldn't sleep. The toilet monster thing is based on my own childhood fears, and considering the age and era of the Digimon 02 kids, they could have seen the flukeman ep when they were 3 or 4 years old, which would be pretty scary. *bg* This is in a style I've never tried before, so... tell me if it works? Not beta-ed.  
  
***  
  
When I was little, I wasn't afraid of monsters in my closet, or monsters under my bed. This was probably because I had one of those long, thin closets that stretched across one wall and was only a foot deep, and that there were so many boxes of off-season sweaters under my bed I knew a monster would never, ever fit.  
  
What I was afraid of, was the monster in the toilet. Hey, don't look at me like that! When you're a very small child who's just been potty-trained, flushing the toilet at night in a dark room can be very traumatizing. I mean, it makes this loud noise, and you never know what might be going on. And then it didn't help that I saw the flukeman episode of The X-Files when I was really little either. My parents really should have monitored my TV viewing a little better.  
  
What was the flukeman? Well, I don't really remember, but he was this freaky looking monster/person/thing that killed people and got into their homes through the plumbing, usually the toilet. See? I had a valid reason for the Toilet Monster thing.  
  
You're getting me off track. I'm still kind of afraid of the toilet, or at least flushing it in a dark room. Yeah, so it's silly and stupid. We're all entitled one completely irrational fear, right?   
  
Anyways, I was staying over at Ken's one night. His parents weren't there. No, I don't remember why, it was a long time ago. Why do I have to go give you a reason? Okay let's say that they were... visiting his aunt. No, I don't know which aunt. Do you want me to tell this story or not? Okay.  
  
I was staying over at Ken's one night, and I had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. I don't know, I probably drank too much soda or something. Anyway, I had to go to the bathroom. So I got up and sneaked out of his room, and went down the hall to the bathroom. I didn't turn the lights on, because I'd left Ken's door open and didn't want him to wake up. No, I don't know why I didn't just close the bathroom door and then turn on the lights. It was 3 in the morning, do you really expect me to think clearly?  
  
So I went about my business, washed my hands, and then grabbed a tissue to flush the toilet with. Why? Because I'd already washed my hands. Why didn't I flush first? Because I wanted to back out and run as soon as I had flushed it. Yeah, yeah, shut up.  
  
So I flushed the toilet, and ran out the door. What did I do with the tissue? I probably tossed it as I ran out. No, I don't know if it actually landed in the basket or not. Can I continue?  
  
Yeah, so, in an effort to avoid any confrontations of the flukeman variety, I pretty much ran back to Ken's room, and shut the door firmly behind me. Okay, so I slammed it. Yes, it did wake Ken up, that's what I was just getting to. You're rather impatient today.  
  
My slamming of the door woke Ken up. And Chibimon and Minomon, but they pretty much just went right back to sleep. No, I don't know why. Maybe they were tired. But Ken looked down at me from the bed of his, and asked me why the hell I had just slammed the door to his bedroom at 3 in the morning.   
  
I, of course, blushed and mumbled something I don't remember. Yes, I blushed. Guys can too blush, we have the same blood as everyone else does. Well, he just kind of looked at me, and said that he needed an explanation if I was going to wake him for no good reason in the middle of the night.  
  
I mumbled something else, but he just glared at me, so I.... Yes, he glared at me. I know you've seen him glare. It's scary. So I broke down and said something about the Toilet Monster. And then Ken just kind of blinked at me, and then he burst out laughing.  
  
Yeah, well, I did feel kind of miffed. I mean, who was he to make fun of my stupid childhood fears, right? Even if I was 16 at the time. So I climbed up the ladder into his bed, grabbed his pillow, and wacked him over the head. But he just kept laughing. Yeah, isn't that rude? So I had to explain about flukeman.  
  
What did Ken think of flukeman? I don't think he really understood what I was talking about, he's never been big on TV. But he calmed down, and listened, and didn't make *too* much fun of me. Even if he did tease me for the next month and a half about Toilet Monsters. Yeah, well, he didn't make fun of me then, okay?  
  
So I started to climb back down the ladder to go back to sleep when Ken grabbed my arm. No, it was before I was actually on the ladder, so I didn't fall off. Well, I just kind of looked at him because he was acting really strangely, but he grinned again. Yes, he was very happy that night. I don't know, maybe there was something in the air?  
  
Yeah, well, he grinned at me and told me to stay and sleep up with him tonight, that he'd protect me from any potential Toilet Monsters that entered his room. Well, I leaned forward towards him and pointed out that Toilet Monsters usually stayed in the vicinity of the bathroom. No, I don't know how I knew that.   
  
He leaned a little closer to me, and pointed out that the bathroom was just two doors down, and wasn't that in the vicinity? So I leaned a little closer to him and told him that the closed door would stop them. Hey, I could make up whatever I wanted to, it was my Toilet Monster. Well, anyways, he leaned a little closer to me, and suddenly our lips were touching.  
  
We just kind of pulled back and stared at each other. No, I don't know for how long. It felt like forever, but it could have just been a few seconds. But then, at almost the same time, we grabbed onto each other and started kissing. No, kissing is not gross. You'll like it a lot someday.  
  
How long did we kiss for? I don't know, a long time. What did we do when got tired of kissing? Uh... I'll tell you when you're a little bit older, okay? Yes, I know that 6 is very old, but just a little older, okay? Okay.  
  
And that's the story of how your Daddy and I found out we loved each other. How did we meet? I think you have to get Daddy to tell you that one. No, some other night. Do you think you can go to sleep now, Osamu? Good. I love you too. Now good night. And no, you don't have to worry about any Toilet Monsters. Good night, Osamu. 


End file.
